Irashaimasen Goshujin-sama!
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Untuk mengganti piring yang ia pecahkan, dirinya harus bekerja menjadi pelayan di sebuah maid cafe. Sho-Ai menjurus. OOC. FANGBOY YEAH. Yang mau baca monggo :3 WARNING : Jangan Dibaca Waktu Siang Hari, Kecuali Kalau Lagi Gak Puasa Gapapa XD/ditabok
1. Chapter 1

Irashaimasen Goshujinsama~

Boboiboy punya Animonsta, cerita punya Coffey Milk

Teen!Chara, Typos, OOC, Sho-Ai menjurus Yaoi, Bahasa Amburadul

Romance, Drama

FangBoy

Rating T+

RnR

.

 _Bermula Boboiboy mengunjungi sebuah maid café dimana biasanya dia nongkrong kalau gak ada kerjaan. Tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol satu lusin piring dan pecah. Dirinya yang tak bisa bayar akhirnya harus mengganti dengan menjadi salah satu pelayan disana yang dimana notabene-nya memang cewek semua alias maid. Dan ia terpaksa melakukannya._

.

.

PRAANG!

Suasana café itu berubah sunyi setelah suara nyaring itu terdengar. Boboiboy membeku di tempat. Mendapati satu lusin piring diatas meja tak sengaja ia senggol karena terlalu semangat setelah di notice oleh salah seorang maid idaman. Bukan di notice sih. Cuma di layani.

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana langsung tertuju pada nya. Boboiboy keringat dingin. Seorang wanita yang terlihat seperti manajer café itu pun berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya wanita.

"Ma—maaf bu, saya tidak sengaja." Jawab Boboiboy terbata.

Beberapa orang maid datang dan segera mengumpulkan pecahan beling yang berserakan di lantai.

Wanita itu masih saja tidak terlihat senang, "Bantu para maid ini membersihkan lantai!" serunya pada Boboiboy, "dan kalian! Bawa dia ke ruanganku setelah ini selesai!" serunya pada maid-maid itu.

"Baik, manajer!"

Boboiboy mau tidak mau pasrah dengan keadaan.

.

.

.

Disinilah Boboiboy sekarang, berdiri di depan sang manajer dengan tangan kebelakang, gaya orang istirahat di tempat dalam pebebe.

"Kau harus menggenti semua piring itu dengan uang mu." Ucap wanita itu.

"E—eh. Tapi saya tidak punya uang.."

"Kenapa tidak minta keluarga mu?" tanya wanita itu.

"E—eh, lebih baik tidak." Jawab Boboiboy.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Em—em—bagaimana jika piring-piring itu kuganti dengan piring-piring dari rumahku?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Tidak." Jawab wanita itu cepat.

"Ke—kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy tertegun.

"Tentu saja. Karena piring-piring itu di desain khusus, dibuat oleh perusahaan khusus. Piring-piring di rumahmu tak bernilai sama sekali dari pada piring-piring di sini!" seru wanita itu.

"CIH. SOMBONG AMAT," Batin Boboiboy kesal, "PIRING DI RUMAHKU KU BANTING AJA GAK SAMPAI PECAH DISINI CEPAT AMAT PECAH." Lanjutnya berhisteris dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebagai gantinya, kau harus kerja disini." Ucap wanita itu kemudian.

Boboiboy terkejut, "Hee? Kerja disini?"

"Ya. Apa yang kau bisa kau lakukan ngomong-ngomong?" tanya wanita itu.

"Mm… entahlah?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya wanita itu.

Boboiboy menggeleng.

"Mencuci?"

"Ehh… terakhir kali gelas di rumahku tergelincir dari tangan karena licin dan pecah. Tapi aku bisa kok!" seru Boboiboy.

"Sama aja, lewat," ucap wanita itu, "lanjut, kau bisa menyapu atau membersihkan ruangan?" tanyanya.

"Mmm… bisa sih?"

"Tidak yakin, lewat. Apa kau tidak punya keahlian yang bagus?" tanya wanita itu.

Boboiboy mulai emosi, "Aku bisa beberapa dari pertanyaanmu tadi!" serunya.

"Itu tidak asik." Ucap wanita itu.

"HAAH?" Boboiboy sudah makan hati.

Wanita itu menyeringai, "Kalau begitu kau jadi pelayan saja." Ucapnya lalu menjentikkan jari.

Dua orang maid lalu berdiri di kanan kiri Boboiboy.

"Pelayan? Boleh saja." Ucap Boboiboy dengan heran.

Wanita itu semakin menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, dandani dia, Ou bersaudara."

"Siap, Leo-neesan~" ucap dua maid itu serempak lalu mencengkram lengan milik Boboiboy dan membawanya pergi dari ruangan manajer.

"AP—HUWAA—TU—TUNGGU!"

.

.

Ketiganya memasuki sebuah ruangan ganti, salah satu dari maid itu lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Boboiboy dan pergi kemudian kembali sambil membawa satu stel baju maid. Wajah Boboiboy berubah menjadi horor.

"JA—JANGAN BILANG—"

"Ya~" ucap kedua maid itu lalu melucuti pakaian yang Boboiboy kenakan.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKA—N!"

"Tentu saja mengganti bajumu...dan oh ya, ini topi mengganggu." Ucap salah satu dari mereka kemudian melemparkan topi yang sedari tadi di pakai Boboiboy ke lantai.

Boboiboy memberontak kala mereka mulai melepaskan celananya. Kemudian, memakaikannya baju maid dengan paksa, begitu pula dengan aksesoris yang lain seperti celemek berwarna putih dan bando.

Wajah Boboiboy memerah sempurna. Kedua tangannya memegang ujung rok baju maid yang beberapa centi di atas lutut. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan angin semilir menyentuh pahanya yang terbuka.

"Araa~ kawaii~" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Kawaii wa~" balas yang satunya.

Salah satu dari mereka kemudian mengelus paha Boboiboy perlahan. Membuat pemiliknya memekik tertahan.

"Ara~ kakimu mulus sekali ya?" tanya maid itu.

"Ah! Tolong jangan menyentuh tubuh orang lain!" seru Boboiboy panik.

Kedua maid itu terkikik, kemudian menyerahkan satu pasang stocking putih panjang sepaha dan sepatu pantofel hitam.

"Nah, pakai ini yaa~"

.

.

Boboiboy menggerutu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan hari ini terjadi. Melayani pelanggan café yang kebanyakan cowok dan mereka suka menggombal. Boboiboy gak tahan. Rasanya ingin sekali ia gantung diri. Di pohon toge. Gak jadi deh.

Ia masih kesal dengan wanita manajer itu, yang dengan santainya menjawab saat ia bertanya kenapa harus memakai pakaian memalukan ini.

" _Tentu saja karena ini café maid. Tak ada pelayan cowok, apalagi seragamnya. Sudahlah kau terima saja... lagipula... cocok kok."_ Lalu mengedipkan mata kearahnya.

BRAK.

Boboiboy membating secarik kertas menu diatas meja dapur dengan kesal. YANG BENAR SAJA?! BAHKAN DIRINYA HARUS BERKERJA DI SINI SELAMA DUA MINGGU.

Boboiboy harus setrong.

Boboiboy tsuyoi.

Be strong Boboiboy.

Boboiboy~ Semangka~

.

.

.

Klining~

"Irashaimasen, Goshujin sama~!"

Boboiboy menoleh kearah pintu café yang tadi terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut landak berwarna ungu kelam di sana.

Boboiboy menjatuhkan rahangnya. Pemuda itu adalah kenalannya. Tepatnya rivalnya. Boboiboy panik. Dilirknya pemuda itu yang kini bercengkrama dengan para maid yang mengelilinginya.

"Awa-wa-wa-wa~" Boboiboy gagap.

Seorang maid menepuk pundaknya, "Apa yang kau lakukan Bob-chan? Ayo kerja lagi." ucap maid itu.

Boboiboy menunjuk kearah pemuda yang masih di kelilingi para maid itu dengan gemetaran.

"I—itu.. dia—dia.."

"Oh? Dia? Dia Fang. pelanggan tetap terkenal di sini. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak yang tergila-gila dengannya."

"HHAH?"

"Ayo kerja lagi~"

"Ba—baik." Boboiboy lalu mengambil nampannya dari atas meja dan berjalan menuju pelanggan yang ingin memesan.

Dan matanya tak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Fang.

Boboiboy tersenyum paksa, _"Aku harap dia tidak menyadarinya..."_

.

Sayangnya, Fang menyeringai lebar setelah itu.

.

.

CoffeyMilk

.

.

Boboiboy menutup tempat sampah di depannya lalu menghela napas lelah. Untung saja setelah ini ia istirahat selama dua puluh menit. Ia lalu berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangannya.

Boboiboy terdiam kala melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Entah kenapa terlihat….cantik.

Boboiboy merona. Ia pun mencengkram roknya kuat-kuat.

"CIH. KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGALAMI MUSIBAH SEPERTI INI?!" batinnya nelangsa.

"Harga diriku sebagai seorang pria sudah diinjak-injak…." Batin Boboiboy lagi dengan air mata yang sudah menetes dari matanya.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Sob.. sob..

Boboiboy mengelap air matanya saat seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia lalu melirik melalu cermin dan terkejut. Sontak ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Fang berdiri di sana dengan wajah mengejek.

"Haiii Boboiboy~"

Boboiboy gemetaran, "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu ini aku—ups."

Fang tertawa.

Jepret.

Boboiboy tertegun. Ia menatap Fang yang kini bersiul dengan memegang gadget di tangannya.

"Aku mendapat gambar yang bagus." Ucap Fang.

Boboiboy mencoba meraih gadget itu.

"Hapus! Hapus!"

"Eit." Fang menjauhi gadgetnya dari jangkauan tangan Boboiboy.

"Berikaaan~!" seru Boboiboy tidak terima.

"Nah." Ucap Fang lalu memberikan gadgetnya.

Boboiboy langsung merebutnya dari tangan Fang, kemudian mencaba menghapus foto itu. ia pun kecewa karena foto itu terkunci.

"Terkunci? Apa-apan ini? Pake password pula?" tanya Boboiboy kesal.

Fang mendengus kemudian menyeringai, "Untuk foto super langka itu haruslah di kunci. Kan gak seru kalau langsung terhapus."

Boboiboy menggerutu, ia lalu menggeser layar. Dan terkejut saat melihat banyaknya foto dirinya dengan memakai baju maid. Dari mulai ia melayani pelanggan, membersihkan meja, mengusap peluh, dan sebagainya. Boboiboy menatap Fang tidak terima.

Fang lalu mengambil gadgetnya dari tangan Boboiboy

"Hapus! Hapus tidak?!"

Fang menggeleng.

"Toh, kalau aku menyebarkan foto ini, aku bisa jadi lebih populer dari kau." Ucap Fang.

Boboiboy terkejut mendengarnya,

"JA-JANGAN! Jangan di sebar, Fang… kumohon…"

Fang bersiul.

"Tolonglah Fang~"

Fang makin bersiul lebih keras.

"Ka—kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan kau tidak menyebar foto itu!" seru Boboiboy.

Fang yang mendengarnya menyeringai lebar, "Kau yakin? Apapun?" tanyanya.

Boboiboy tergagap, ia merasa salah bicara.

"Umm… itu… anu…"

Fang lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Boboiboy dan menarik pemuda berpakaian maid itu agar mendekat kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu…. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

.

.

.

 **TBC/END ?**

Yap. Halu?/koprol

Okeh, bukannya nyelesein yang lain, gua malah buat baru~ ya mau gimana lagi~ ide muncul begitu saja saat bersemedi diatas wece…./disepak

Review yes. Yang sider semoga anda mendapat balasan yang setimpal~ amin~ 0/\0

Bhay~


	2. Chapter 2

Irashaimasen Goshujinsama~

Boboiboy punya Animonsta, cerita punya Coffey Milk

Teen!Chara, Typos, OOC, Sho-Ai menjurus Yaoi, Bahasa Amburadul

Romance, Drama

FangBoy

Rating T+

RnR

" _Ka—kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan kau tidak menyebar foto itu!" seru Boboiboy._

 _Fang yang mendengarnya menyeringai lebar, "Kau yakin? Apapun?" tanyanya._

 _Boboiboy tergagap, ia merasa salah bicara._

" _Umm… itu… anu…"_

 _Fang lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Boboiboy dan menarik pemuda berpakaian maid itu agar mendekat kepadanya._

" _Kalau begitu…. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."_

.

.

.

"HA—HAH?" Boboiboy tergagap mendengarnya.

Fang tersenyum menyeringai.

"A-Apa tadi?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku bilang, aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku." Jawab Fang.

Boboiboy melepaskan diri dari pelukan Fang dan berjalan mundur, "I—ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" serunya dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Fang menaikkan gadgetnya, "Ooh, jadi kau memilih foto-foto ini di sebar?" tanya Fang.

"Y—ya…"

Fang lalu memencet layar tombolnya, "Ya sudah aku kirim ya…"

"JA—JANGAN!" teriak Boboiboy histeris.

Fang terkekeh, lalu menyimpan gadget-nya di saku celananya, "Jadi?"

Boboibo menatap Fang cemberut. Rona pipinya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Menjadi kekasih Fang atau foto-foto nista itu di sebar?

Mana yang harus ia pilih?

Apa?

Dirinya harus bagaimana?

Foto disebar—Boboiboy menggeleng keras, ia tidak mau. DEMI KUTANG MILIK READERS MANA MAU DIA FOTO IMUT BIN SEKSIH NYA TERSEBAR. HELL NO.

Authornya di kejar readers.

Boboiboy masih asik memikirkan jawaban yang akan ia katakan pada Fang.

Jadi kekasih Fang—Boboiboy menatap pemuda berkacamata yang sedang bersiul-siul itu dengan malu-malu.

Boleh sih—

Chu.

Boboiboy membulatkan matanya. Fang mengecup pipi-nya.

"Kelamaan. Udah. Biar aku aja yang nentuin." Ucap Fang.

Boboiboy merona.

"Mulai sekarang, kau jadi milikku titik gak pake koma." Ucap Fang, lalu mengecup pipi Boboiboy lagi.

Boboiboy memejamkan matanya saat Fang mengecupnya.

CHU.

Fang melepaskan kecupannya pada pipi tembem milik pemuda itu dan terpana saat melihat Boboiboy yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Fang terkekeh.

Boboiboy membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Fang terkekeh.

"BE—BERISIK!" seru Boboiboy.

"Habis kamu lucu sih." Ucap Fang.

Boboiboy memukul Fang kesal, yang dipukul masih tertawa.

Kruyuuuuk~

Keduanya terdiam.

Boboiboy merona hebat. Ia ingat belum makan siang dan waktu istirahatnya….. Boboiboy tertegun.

"Haaa! Waktu istirahatku berkuraaang~~!" teriaknya lalu berlari menjauhi Fang, kembali masuk kedalam ruangan belakang café.

Fang tertawa geli melihatnya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy baru saja selesai mengganti bajunya dan memakai topinya seperti biasa. Seorang dari Ou bersaudara menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Menjadi maid?" tanyanya dengan seringai di wajah.

"Em… ya… melelahkan." Jawab Boboiboy.

Seorang maid lainnya mendekatinya dengan wajah berseri. Boboiboy kaget. Maid itu adalah maid idamannya sebelumnya.

"Hey!" seru maid itu.

"Emm…hey juga.." balas Boboiboy kikuk.

"Namaku Ren!" serunya lagi.

"Em.. ya, aku Boboiboy." Balas Boboiboy.

Ren lalu mengguncang bahunya dengan antusias tingkat tinggi.

"Kau. Kau tadi bersama Fang, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Em… ya?" Boboiboy sudah mulai merasa gak enak.

Mata Ren terlihat berkilat-kilat, "Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"tanyanya.

Boboiboy menatapnya heran, "Hubungan?"

"Yap! Hubunganmu dengannya!"

"Em… teman?"

Guncangan di bahunya berhenti, "Teman? Cuma teman?! Jangan bercanda!" serunya berapi-api.

"E—eh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa?!" tanya Ren histeris.

"Y—ya…"

"DEMI DOUJIN RATED M YANG PERNAH GUE BACA, KALIAN BERDUA ITU COCOK SEKALI TAUU!" teriaknya histeris, lalu muter-muter dengan efek bunga-bunga.

Boboiboy melongo, lantas menoleh kearah Ou.

"Dia kenapa? Doujin rated M itu apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Ehm… ya… gimana ya… itu seperti… mm.. gampangnya dia itu fujoshi. Cewek penyuka yaoi, hubungan sesama jenis antar pria." Jawab Ou lalu terkikik.

"Hu—hubungan sesama jenis antar pria?!" Boboiboy memekik kaget.

Ren kembali lagi dan menghampiri Boboiboy.

"Kalian pacaran kan?" tanya Ren.

BLUSH.

Ren dan Ou melongo melihat perubahan raut wajah Boboiboy, kemudian ngakak keras.

"Ka—ka—ka-lian kenapa?"

Ren dan Ou berhenti ngakak, kemudian mengancungkan jempol kearahnya.

"Lanjutkan!"

"HAA—HAAH?"

.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Boboiboy.."

Boboiboy berjengit kaget, ia lalu menoleh kearah belakang. Mendapati Fang berdiri bensandar di pintu gerbang, menunggunya.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Boboiboy.

Fang tersenyum ganteng, "Tentu saja aku menunggumu kan?" jawabnya.

Boboiboy melongo, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu menungguku!" serunya.

Fang tidak peduli dan merangkul pemuda itu, "Yuk, ke kelas."

"Lepas!" seru Boboiboy sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Fang.

Fang terkekeh dan melepaskan rangkulannya. Boboiboy pun segera melesat berlari menjauhinya.

"Eh, Hey!"

"FANG JELEK! WEEEEKK!"

Fang tertawa lalu menyeringai, "Lihat saja kau nanti.."

.

.

"Kau seharusnya membuatkan ku bekal." Ucap Fang.

"Ogah." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Harus. Atau ingin foto ini di sebar?" tanya Fang.

"Jangan!" seru Boboiboy.

Fang tertawa, mengancam Boboiboy sungguh mudah baginya.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak.." ucap Boboiboy lirih.

"Ya, belajar." Ucap Fang.

"HAH? ITU TIDAK MUDAH TAU!" seru Boboiboy kesal.

"Mudah kok." Ucap Fang sambil melahap sebuah donat kesukaannya.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Tentu saja, karena aku tinggal sendiri." Jawab Fang.

"Sombong amat, kenapa tidak buat saja sendiri?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin masakan buatanmu?" tanya Fang balik sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

Boboiboy merinding, "Senyummu menyebalkan."

"Terserah sih.."

"Aku tidak mau." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Harus. Kau harus membawanya besok. Jika tidak, aku akan menyebarkannya." Ucap Fang.

"Itu namanya pemaksaan!" seru Boboiboy tidak terima.

Fang bersiul.

Boboiboy menjitaknya berkali-kali dengan kesal.

"Aw!" Fang memekik, "Sakit tau nggak?" tanyanya.

"Lebih sakit hati-ku tau nggak?!" Boboiboy masih saja menjitaknya.

"Hah?" Fang mencengkram lengan Boboiboy agar pemuda itu tidak menjitaknya lagi.

"Mecahin piring, di suruh jadi maid, kau suruh jadi kekasih, terus harus membuatkanmu bekal padahal aku gak bisa masak…. Kamu gak tau kan rasanya gimana? Atau kamu mau jadi aku aja?" racau Boboiboy.

"Ekh. Ogah." Jawab Fang.

Boboiboy cemberut, "Aku tuh gak bisa di giniin, Fang.." merajuk.

Fang mendudukkan Boboiboy di pahanya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang pemuda itu.

"Terus kamu maunya di apain?" tanya Fang.

Boboiboy merona malu menyadari jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Fang terlampau dekat.

Fang tersenyum, ia lalu menggerakkan jarinya, menggelitik pinggang pemuda di pangkuannya itu. Boboiboy memekik kaget dan tertawa geli.

"Ahahahah…ahh.." Boboiboy mengusap setitik air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya lalu menatap Fang dan terdiam.

Fang tersenyum lembut, Boboiboy kikuk.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Fang.

"U—untuk apa aku marah padamu?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Kau kesal padaku?" tanya Fang.

Boboiboy mengangguk, "Kau menyebalkan soalnya."

"Kau membenciku?" tanya Fang.

Boboibol menggeleng, "A—aku tidak membencimu.."

Fang terkekeh, "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu kau bisa memasak dulu baru membuatkanku bekal." Ucapnya.

Boboiboy menatapnya, "Eh?"

"Jadi kau besok tak perlu membawanya," ucap Fang.

"Tapi kau tidak akan menyebarkannya kan?" tanya Boboiboy.

Fang menggeleng, Boboiboy tersenyum.

Fang mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Boboiboy, "Bolehkah?" tanyanya.

Boboiboy bersemu, "Ti—tidak apa sih.."

Dan Fang mengecup bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Irashaimasen, Goshujin-sama~!" seru beberapa maid termasuk Boboiboy yang kini kedapatan shift nyambut pelanggan.

Dan pelanggan yang baru datang sekarang adalah—

Fang.

Yang dimana dia langsung nahan ngakak saat Boboiboy mengatakan kata-kata yang kini sukses muter-muter di otaknya.

Irashaimasen, goshujin-sama~

Irashaimasen, goshujin-sama~

Goshujin-sama~

Goshujin-sama~

-sama~

-sama~

OWEMGEH. THOLONG. FANG GAK KUAT.

Boboiboy terlalu kawaii—h di matanya.

.

"Kemari, goshujin-sama, aku antarkan anda ke meja anda~" ajak salah seorang maid kearahnya.

Fang mengangguk, agak kecewa karena bukan Boboiboy yang menggajaknya. Sedangkan Boboiboy yang melihat raut wajah Fang diam-diam tertawa geli.

.

"Irashaimasen, goshujin-sama!"

Fang terdiam sambil menyeruput kopinya. Diliriknya Boboiboy dan beberapa maid lain yang menyambut pelanggan yang terus berdatangan.

Fang tersenyum kecil, baru tadi siang ia mendengar kekasih paksaannya itu merajuk karena menjadi maid. Tapi, ia malah melihat Boboiboy kini malah terlihat menikmati suasana dan lebih seperti sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaannya.

Fang berdecak.

Café terlihat ramai. Beberapa maid tampak berseliweran mengantar pesanan pelanggan.

"Irashaimasen, goshujin-sama~!"

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara para maid menyambut seorang pelanggan, padahal Fang yakin café ini sudah penuh.

Ia lalu memfokuskan matanya kembali menatap kearah pintu café dengan Boboiboy yang masih menyambut pelanggan yang datang.

Seorang pelanggan datang lagi.

"Irashaimasen, goshujin sama~"

Seorang pemuda berambut hijau masuk. Mengangguk kecil saat para maid menyambutnya. Dan ia terdiam kala melihat sesuatu dari para maid yang menyambutnya. Tepatnya kearah Boboiboy. Dan segera menaikkan dagu milik Boboiboy dan menatapnya.

"Kau… maid baru?"

Boboiboy tertegun, begitu pula Fang yang terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Manisnya, siapa namamu?"

.

.

.

TEBECEH

Halu~ saya balik lagi, nufufufuf

Ini alurnya kecepetan. Yasudahlah. '3')/ (authornyadigampar) mana si Bbb nya ini rada polos + bego lagi/disetrum

Saya gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang suka~ aduh~ makasih ya~ :3 jadi saya putuskan untuk tbc XD

Thanks to : **tingdaelin, , DesyNAP, Himawari-kun, Vanilla Latte Avocado, febri22, kawaiibabyid, AllanLee, MoonHyuna, Guest, Mahrani29, amkristao, Lasagna Girl, Ranifk, Zaky UzuMo, Guest,**

:D

Review lagi yes. Yang sider semoga anda mendapat balasan yang setimpal~ amin~ 0/\0

Dah~


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!** : INI LAGI PUASA HEH. JADI SAYA INGATIN SEBELUM ANDA MEMBACA. JANGAN DI BACA WAKTU LU LAGI PUASA YA. NTAR BATALLL. UDAH SAYA INGATIN YA, KALAU NGEYEL TANGGUNG SENDIRI :p. OH YA. HATI-HATI JUGA BUAT YANG BUKAN FUJODANSHI TAPI BACA EPEP INI. I'M NOT GOMEN. BANYAK TRAP. SIAPIN EMBER SAMA TISU/DOR/ DAN SELAMAT JADI FUJODANSHI~/dilemparkaleng

 **Irashaimasen Goshujinsama~** (ceritamulaimelencengdarijudulhaha)

Boboiboy punya Animonsta, cerita punya Coffey Milk

Teen!Chara, Typos, SENGAJA OOC, **Sho-Ai menjurus Yaoi** , Bahasa Amburadul, No Power.

Romance, Drama, Humor

FangBoy

Rating T+ (mungkinmakinnaik)

RnR

.

Met mbaca~

.

 _Seorang pemuda berambut hijau masuk. Mengangguk kecil saat para maid menyambutnya. Dan ia terdiam kala melihat sesuatu dari para maid yang menyambutnya. Tepatnya kearah Boboiboy. Dan segera menaikkan dagu milik Boboiboy dan menatapnya._

" _Kau… maid baru?"_

 _Boboiboy tertegun, begitu pula Fang yang terkejut melihat hal itu._

" _Manisnya, siapa namamu?"_

.

.

"Nama?" batin Boboiboy.

"Nama…"

"Nama…."

Boboiboy terdiam sebentar, "Ah, saya Bobo—"

"Dia Bob-chan! Maid baru disini!" seru maid disebelahnya cepat.

"Ooh…." Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil.

Seorang maid yang lain menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Goshujin-sama, akan saya antarkan ke meja anda~"

Maid yang tadi lalu menoleh kearah Boboiboy dengan wajah sengit.

"Dimana name tag-mu?" tanya maid itu sambil berbisik.

"Eh, emang ada?" tanya Boboiboy lugu.

Maid itu menghela napas, "Ou bersaudara tidak memberimu name tag?" tanya maid itu.

Boboiboy menggeleng.

Maid itu kemudian mengangguk.

Ren berjalan menghampiri mereka, "Bisa aku ambil satu?" tanya Ren.

"Untuk?" tanya maid yang tadi berbicara dengan Boboiboy.

"Kita kekurangan orang, café penuh sekali hari ini." Jawab Ren.

"Boboiboy aja." Ucap maid itu sambil menepuk punggung Boboiboy.

"Ah, baiklah. Ayo Boboiboy~" ucap Ren.

.

.

.

"Hei. Bob-chan." Panggil pemuda berambut hijau itu tadi pada saat Boboiboy melewatinya.

Boboiboy menoleh, "Y—ya?" tanyanya.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu tersenyum, lalu menunjukkan kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Duduklah disini." Ucap pemuda itu.

"E—eh. Ta—tapi—"

"Tidak apa. Kemarilah." pemuda itu tersenyum manis.

Boboiboy celingukan, lalu menatap pemuda itu lagi, "Maaf, pelanggan hari ini sangat banyak. Dan kami sedang sibuk, permisi." Ucapnya lalu buru-buru pergi.

.

.

Fang melirik pemuda berambut hijau itu dalam diam dengan mata tajam. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut hijau itu berkali-kali menggoda Boboiboy apabila uke miliknya itu lewat. Miliknya. MILIKNYA. Sekali lagi, MILIK NYA. Di capslock mungkin kurang, perlu dibubuhi tanda petik lalu ditambahkan efek bold, italic, underline,: _**'MILIKNYA'**_. Sayang sekali efek underline tidak berpengaruh di ffn.

Fang berdesis.

Boboiboy melewatinya.

"Heh. Kau." Panggil Fang angkuh.

Boboiboy terlonjak keget, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan nampan berisi satu set cangkir teh beserta teko yang sedang ia bawa.

Bayangkan kalau cangkir itu beneran jatuh, habis sudah. Mungkin ia akan menghabiskan setengah hidupnya memakai pakaian tercela yang sekarang sedang ia pakai ini.

.

Boboiboy menoleh, mendapati Fang tersenyum dengan wajah yang menakutkan kearahnya. Boboiboy bergidik ngeri begitu pula saat pemuda berkacamata itu mengayunkan gadgetnya dengan santai, kemudian menyeringai kejam.

Tanpa harus di terangkan, Boboiboy mengerti. Kedatangan pemuda berambut hijau yang senantiasa mengganggunya membuat Fang murka.

"Emm… ya…" ucap Boboiboy takut-takut.

Fang menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum normal. Ia mengisayaratkan agar Boboiboy mendekat kearahnya.

"Jika kau sudah selesai nanti, aku akan menjemputmu." Ucap Fang berbisik.

Boboiboy mengangguk. Fang berdiri, lalu menaruh uang pembayaran di atas meja.

"Aku akan pulang dulu," ucap Fang.

Boboiboy mengangguk.

Fang lagi-lagi menunjukkan gadgetnya, "Jangan lupa."

Boboiboy mengangguk sekali lagi, setelah itu menatap punggung Fang yang mulai keluar dari ruangan café. Boboiboy menghela napas, lalu tersentak.

"Kerja, kerja~" bisiknya sambil berlari kecil menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah sembilan malam, café sudah mulai kosong. Pelanggan sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing dan café juga sudah mendekati waktu tutup.

Boboiboy mengambil beberapa piring kotor dari meja ke meja.

"Hei. Bob-chan." Sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Boboiboy menoleh, mendapati pemuda berambut hijau masih ada disana.

"Maaf—apa yang anda lakukan disini? Café sudah mau tutup." Ucap Boboiboy.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kearahnya, "Tentu saja menunggumu." Jawabnya.

"Ha?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengantarkanmu pulang, manis?" tanyanya sambil mencolek dagu Boboiboy.

Mendengar kata manis, Boboiboy tidak terima. Ia mendengus. Ditatapnya tajam pemuda berambut hijau itu.

"Maaf. Sayang sekali, aku menolak." Ucapnya lalu pergi masuk ke dapur.

Pemuda itu melebarkan mata dan melongo, lalu terkekeh.

"Gadis menarik…" pikirnya, lalu keluar dari café.

.

Sayangnya, pemuda itu tidak tau jati diri Boboiboy yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

CM

.

"Sampai besok, Boboiboy~" ucap salah seorang maid kepadanya yang kini baru saja mengganti pakaian maidnya dengan pakaian biasa.

"Em… ya, sampai besok.." jawab Boboiboy kikuk.

Ren menghampirinya, "Yo."

"Yo…" balas Boboiboy.

"Kenapa cemberut begitu?" tanya Ren sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya, heran.

"Emh… ya… aku hanya lelah, itu saja." Jawab Boboiboy tak tertarik.

Ren menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Kau berbohong."

Ia lalu memegang kedua bahu Boboiboy, Boboiboy menunduk.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah sama pelanggan berambut hijau tadi?" tanya Ren.

Boboiboy menggaruk tengkuknya, "Yah… dia mengatakan diriku manis… aku tidak terima…" jawab Boboiboy curhat.

Ren diam.

Ou bersaudara diam.

Manager lewat.

Maid yang lain juga diam.

Mereka semua menatap Boboiboy dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"A—ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy panik, "Ada yang salah dengan ku?"

Mereka serentak menghela napas dan tersenyum kearah Boboiboy dengan efek bling-bling dan bunga sebagai latar.

"Tenang saja, kau memang maniiiss kok~" ucap mereka bersamaan dengan riang.

Boboiboy merasa seperti di jatuhi sebuah batu besar dari langit.

.

.

"Muka mu kusut sekali. Kenapa? Di godain?" tanya Fang saat mereka kini berjalan menuju rumah Boboiboy.

Boboiboy terdiam.

"Hey." Panggil Fang.

Boboiboy menunduk.

"Heyy.." panggil Fang sekali lagi.

"Maniss…" bisik Boboiboy.

"Ha?" Fang mengernyit heran, "Aku tidak mendengar suaramu."

"Semua orang mengatakan ku manis…. Padahal kan aku cowok…" curhat Boboiboy.

Fang diam.

"Apa mereka pada bermasalah matanya ya…" lanjut Boboiboy.

Fang menaikkan kacamatanya yang agak menurun, "Mata mereka tidak bermasalah kok." Ucap Fang.

Boboiboy menoleh dengan cepat, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Fang menatapnya mantap, "Ya… kau memang manis sih, mau gimana lagi." jawab Fang.

Boboiboy menatapnya sebal, lalu membuang muka. Untung aja disana gak ada tong sampah.

"Berarti matamu juga bermasalah," ucap Boboiboy angkuh, lalu melirik Fang sengit.

"Oh ya, aku lupa, matamu memang sudah bermasalah dari sananya, tidak heran." Lanjut Bobooiboy.

Fang naik pitam, dicubitnya pipi Boboiboy kuat-kuat.

"Apa katamu?!"

"A—WAWAWAAWAWA, SSAA—SAKWIT—" jerit Boboiboy.

Fang melepaskan cubitannya.

"Kamu gak pernah ngaca?" tanya Fang menatapnya.

"Ha? Untuk apa?" tanya Boboiboy balik dengan bingung.

"Lihat saja, matamu besar," ucap Fang sambil menunjuk mata Boboiboy,

"pipimu tembem," ucap Fang sambil mengunyel-unyel pipi Boboiboy,

"bibirmu tipis, lembut, ranum, dan merah," lalu mengecup bibir Boboiboy.

"kulitmu putih mulus," sambil mengelus wajah Boboiboy,

"badanmu kecil, pinggang mu ramping," sambil meraba-raba tubuh Boboiboy,

"jari-jarimu lentik," sambil menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jari Boboiboy,

"dan kau pendek." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Boboiboy menendang kaki Fang dengan kesal. Mukanya memerah.

"Aduh!" Fang mengaduh.

Boboiboy mendengus kesal dan berjalan mendahului Fang yang kini mengelus-elus kakiknya.

"Fang menyebalkan." Lirih Boboiboy.

Fang menyudahi kegiatannya dan menyusul Boboiboy, lalu meraih lengannya. Boboiboy tidak peduli dan terus saja berjalan.

"Oi, oi." Panggil Fang.

"Huh!"

"Jangan ngambek lah, bercanda doang." Ucap Fang.

"….."

"Er… bukan bercanda ah, kau memang seperti itu kok." Ucap Fang.

"…"

Boboiboy menggertakkan giginya, berniat menjegal kaki Fang. Tapi, Fang menyadari kaki Boboiboy dan menghindarinya.

Ditatapnya Boboiboy dengan tatapan kemenangan.

Boboiboy mendengus, memilih tidak melihat wajah menyebalkan Fang.

Fang terkekeh, ia lalu menggenggam tangan Boboiboy. Si pemilik tangan tersentak.

"Oke, oke. Aku minta maaf?" tanya Fang sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

Boboiboy terdiam sejenak, ia menatap lurus jalan didepannya.

"Boy?" panggil Fang.

"Tidak." Jawab Boboiboy.

Fang terdiam. Tapi ia merasakan Boboiboy membalas genggamannya, tidak berusaha melepaskannya.

Fang termangu. Keduanya terus berjalan.

"Hei." Panggil Fang.

Boboiboy meliriknya, "Apa?"

"Pemuda itu tadi tidak menyentuhmu kan?" tanya Fang.

Boboiboy menahan tawa. "Tidak." Jawab Boboiboy.

Fang tersenyum, lantas mengelus kepala Boboiboy yang tertutup topi, "Baguslah."

Boboiboy merona.

"Nah, sudah sampai di rumahmu." Ucap Fang saat melihat rumah Boboiboy beberapa meter di depan mereka.

Boboiboy mendongak, "Oh—iya."

"Baiklah, sampai besok lagi." ucap Fang lalu melepaskan genggamannya.

Tapi Boboiboy tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

Fang menatapnya bingung.

"Boboiboy?" panggil Fang sambil menjentikkan jarinya kala menyadari Boboiboy tengah melamun.

Boboiboy tersentak, kemudian melepaskan genggamannya.

"Y—Ya?" tanyanya tergagap.

"Kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu," tunjuk Fang, "sana masuk. Aku akan pulang sekarang, sampai besok." Lanjutnya kemudian berbalik dan melambaikan tangan.

Boboiboy mengangguk cepat dan membalas lambaian tangan Fang.

"Sampai—be..sok…" balas Boboiboy lirih.

.

Fang melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartement miliknya, ditatapnya langit gelap penuh bintang diatasnya. Ia mengingat sesuatu dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Besok kamis, ah, aku harus menyiapkan kamera. Boboiboy pasti manis sekali besok." Bisiknya sambil terkekeh.

.

.

CM

.

.

Boboiboy keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi sekolahnya. Dengan handuk tergantung di bahunya. Dia baru saja mandi setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan klub futsalnya.

"Heuh, sueger." Ucapnya lalu ngaca di cermin terdekat.

Ditatapnya pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin sambil sesekali mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk. Sekilas ia mengingat ucapan Fang kemarin.

" _Lihat saja, matamu besar,"_

" _pipimu tembem,"_

" _bibirmu tipis, lembut, ranum, dan merah,"_

Boboiboy termangu, ia mengelus bibirnya. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Teringat saat Fang mengecup bibirnya.

"ASDFGHJKL—AKU MIKIR APA." Jeritnya stress lalu jedotin kepala ke tembok.

DUG. DUG. DUG. DUG.

Namun rona merah di wajahnya tak hilang, bahkan ntah kenapa ia merasa malu luar biasa.

"Heh. Ngapain kau?" tanya Fang yang baru saja memasuki area kamar mandi sekolah cowok dimana Boboiboy berada.

"HUWAT!" Boboiboy terlonjak kaget dan segera menoleh dengan cepat.

"O—oh. Halo." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Halo gundulmu." Balas Fang.

"Haha." Boboiboy tertawa hambar. Ia lalu melihat pemuda berkacamata itu melepaskan kacamatanya lalu mencuci muka di wastafel.

Fang baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan klub basketnya dilihat dari seragam yang ia pakai serta bekas keringat di tubuhnya.

Boboiboy diam.

Fang memakai kacamatanya lagi. lalu menoleh kearah Boboiboy.

"Kau baru selesai mandi?" tanya Fang.

"Eh, iya." Jawab Boboiboy.

Fang mendekat, ia menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda itu.

"Apa yang—"

"Jeruk," ucap Fang.

"Ha?"

"Wangi jeruk." Ucap Fang.

Boboiboy merona, "Eh iya sih—"

Fang terkekeh, "Wangi anak-anak."

"APAA?!"

"Tapi aku suka sih," ucap Fang lalu mengecup leher Boboiboy yang terbuka.

Boboiboy berjengit, "HE—HEI."

Fang menyeringai, ia menjilat bagian bawah leher Boboiboy lalu menggigitnya.

"Akh! Fang—apa yang kau lakukaa—nhh.."

Fang menyesap leher itu, lalu melepaskan gigitannya. Menimbulkan sebuah _kissmark_ di leher kekasihnya.

Fang tersenyum jahil melihat wajah Boboiboy yang merah dan matanya mengeluarkan air. Boboiboy meringis. Lalu menyentuh lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Boboiboy lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Heheh."

"Apa? Apa-apaan ini?!" tanya Boboiboy kaget melihat noda merah di lehernya.

Fang menjilat bibirnya, "Orang bilang sih, itu tanda kepemilikan." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum riang.

"Ha? Kau gila?!" tanya Boboiboy sengit, wajahnya semakin merah.

"Tidak. Sudah ya, aku mau pipis." Jawab Fang lalu masuk kedalam bilik.

"…."

"Oh ya, Boboiboy." Panggil Fang, kepalanya nongol dari balik pintu.

"APA."

"Apa kau sadar kau belum memakai bajumu? Atau kau sedang menggodaku? Cepatlah kau pakai bajumu sebelum aku menyeretmu ke sini bersamaku." Ucap Fang cepat lalu menutup pintu.

Blam.

Blush!

Boboiboy gelagapan mendapati dirinya yang hanya memakai sebuah celana pendek diatas paha. Dan segera memakai seragam sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?" tanya Ren begitu Boboiboy tiba di café.

"Ah ya.. tidak apa-apa." Jawab Boboiboy.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ouka, salah satu Ou bersaudara.

"Kalau kau sakit kau bisa libur, Bob-chan." Ucap Ouki.

"Aku tidak sakit! Aku baik-baik saja!" seru Boboiboy, ia menyadari sejak tadi belum bisa menghilangkan rona merah dari wajahnya.

"HEE~ MENCURIGAKAN." Ucap ketiganya sambil memasang pose berpikir, tangan dibawah dagu.

"Aaah! Sudahlah, aku mau ganti baju dulu." Ucap Boboiboy lalu masuk ke ruang ganti.

Blam!

"Dia terlihat seperti gadis sekolahan yang ketangkep basah mengintip cowok ganti baju." Ucap Ouka dengan mata memicing.

Ketiganya lalu terdiam. Ren berpikir keras, lalu sebersit cahaya harapan mucul di pikirannya.

"Apakah—"

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa memberi Bob-chan item hari ini." Ucap Ouki memotong perkataan Ren lalu pergi ke sebuah ruangan.

Ren tidak peduli lalu mendobrak masuk ke ruang ganti.

BRAK!

"KAU!" teriak Ren.

Boboiboy terkejut, wajahnya blushing sekali lagi. Pasalnya, ia sedang ganti baju. Dan seorang cewek masuk begitu saja dan berjalan kearahnya dengan ganas.

"KAU!" seru Ren.

"AKU SEDANG GANTI BAJU! JANGAN MASUK SEMBARA—"

"APA KAU BARUSAN MELAKUKAN PIIIIP DENGAN PIIIIP LALU DI PIIIIP TERUS PIIIIIPP DAN PIIIIPP KEMUDIAN PIIIIP—" serobot Ren tanpa pandang bulu.

"—NGAN."

"REN! KAU TERLALU VULGAR!" seru Ouka di mulut pintu.

Sedangkan mulut Boboiboy berbusa mendengar kata-kata tidak senonoh Ren tadi.

"Jangan mengajarinya hal seperti itu! dia masih polos!" seru Ouka.

"Hah? Zaman apa sekarang masih ada cowok yang polos?!" seru Ren tidak terima.

"brulbrulbrulburlb—"

"Apa Bob-chan sudah selesai berpakaian?" tanya Ouki yang menyerobot masuk begitu saja.

"A—ah. Belum." Jawab Boboiboy dan segera mengambil seragam maid dari loker disebelahnya.

Ouki terpaku saat melihat sesuatu di lehernya Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy—itu…" ucap Ouki.

Ouka dan Ren pun fokus ke apa yang dilihat Ouki.

Hening.

Hening.

Ketiga wanita itu pun beringsut ke pojokan lalu berbisik-bisik.

"Ja—jangan jangan kau benar Ren." Bisik Ouka.

"Ya kan? Dia pasti sudah melakukan itu." ucap Ren.

"Hei. Hei. Ini serius?" tanya Ouki.

Mereka bertiga lalu menatap Boboiboy dengan mata menyelidik.

JIIIIIITTTT—

"TIDAK! INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN!" jerit Boboiboy lalu memakai seragam maidnya dengan cepat.

"MUEHEHEHEHEHEH…"

"HIHIHIHI~"

"Ufufufufufufu~"

"Hentikan tawa menjijikkan itu!" jerit Boboiboy tidak terima.

"Eh… ekhm." Ouki berdehem lalu mendekat kearah Boboiboy.

"Jadi… apa kau melihat apa yang aku pakai ini?" tanya Ouki sambil menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia pakai di kepalanya.

Boboiboy tersentak, "Ne—nekomimi? Ja—jangan bilang—" ia merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat ketiga wanita itu memakai nekomimi/kuping kucing dan ekor kucing.

"Yap! Kau juga akan memakainya!" seru Ouka.

"Biarkan aku memasangnya," Ucap Ouki tersenyum lalu mendudukkan Boboiboy di sebuah kursi, "kau pakailah kaus kakimu."

Ouki lalu menyisir rambut Boboiboy lalu memakaikannya sebuah nekomimi. Ia lalu mengambil belt dengan ekor kucing dan memakainya di pinggang Boboiboy.

"Tunggu Ouki." Ucap Ren.

"Apa?" tanya Ouki.

"Uhm… aku sudah menyiapkan ini khusus untuknya." Jawab Ren sambil menunjukkan sebuah ekor kucing tanpa belt, hanya saja ekor itu memiliki sebuah benda khusus di ujung untuk memakainya.

"Ren, kau terlalu vulgar! Kasihan Bob-chan kalau memakai itu seharian! Hole-nya ntar kesakitan!" seru Ouka.

Ren tertawa girang.

"Apa? Apa itu?" tanya Boboiboy tidak mengerti kearah Ouki.

"Eh, jangan pedulikan.." jawab Ouki, "nah.. selesai."

"Uhm.. thanks.." ucap Boboiboy lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Ouki! Kau tidak asik!" seru Ren.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Ren! Dia masih polos—"

Ketiganya berdebat. Boboiboy tidak peduli, hanya menikmati pantulan dirinya di cermin sambil berputar kemudian bersenandung kecil.

Ia lalu berhenti bersenandung dan tersentak dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

"AKU LAKIK. AKU LAKIK. AKU LAKIK." Batinnya pundung.

.

.

Tbc/dilempar

Okeh, sedikit vulgar di akhir. Dan—yah. Begitulah. Sempat kena writer block. Dan ini bulan puasa—bulan puasa—

Jadi aku nunggu halangan buat nulis ini dan—terciptalah chap ini. Kurang memuaskan tapi ini udah lewat 1000 words. Jadi sengaja tak tebeceh. Udah gitu aja./plak

Makasih buat yang udah review : _, Chiko Yumi, krapay11, DesyNAP, shirokuro 00, latte amour, Vanilla Latte Avocado, amkristao, MoonHyuna, aini, Mahrani29, Zaky UzuMo, Fudan-San22, M4dG4rl, DilaOktariani, Lasagna Girl, Chocolate Cake, homo, Cireng HD, Guest, Gintang, Kurohime, Shiva nadiny, Tazkya19, IMAgineg sweet88, Faniboy, Rin,_ dll.

Btw, ada yang nanya apakah temen Bbb akan dimunculkan? Yah… aku tidak tahu. Cukup susah memasukkannya ya. Tapi kalau untuk tambahan fujoshi sih ga papa/plakplak ;p

Terus ada yang nanya juga apakah si rambut hijau itu Ejojo ataukah Adudu~ yah, setidaknya salah satu dari mereka lah, fufu :3

Cmiw. Review again! Yang sider semoga anda mendapat balasan yang setimpal~ amin~ 0/\0

Bhay~! XD


End file.
